


K Y L E| P I N K  S E R P E N T

by LadyHunter21



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHunter21/pseuds/LadyHunter21
Summary: He is Kyle Lane. The oldest of the Lane twins , the rich boy from LA, your athleticism and nice footballers who could turn into a cold ruthless and manipulative cunt. However he could be caring and loving to one girl Toni Topaz. Nothing could’ve predicted this story. Fights,tears, laughs and love.





	1. Chapter 1

**K Y L E**

He is your handsome , athletic and nice footballer who could turn into a manipulative and ruthless bastard. But he loved this girl he was caring and loving to her. Their story was beautiful as well of tragic.

He is the boy that your momma wishes you’ll marry.

 


	2. P R O L O G U E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a prologue of Kyle moving to Riverdale.

It was a special day. Kyle was returning to LA. When he arrived and landed his foot on the American ground he immediately saw his mother Juliana, His twin sister Reina and his father Arthur. 

"Welcome back." Reina said as she hugged her brother. 

"I missed you well not really just a bit but still." He said joking 

"How was Switzerland?" His father asked as he put Kyle’s stuff in the trunk.

"Nice. Met nice people but I missed L.A."

"Well enjoy it as much as you can we’re leaving soon."

"What?"

"I’ll explain to you in the car."

On their way home Kyle had learned that they were moving to Riverdale , his mom left the FBI thing that was understandable. He sighed and put his earphones on. At least there’ll be Kevin. Who’s Kevin? Kevin is their friend since they’re like 3 years old. By They it means Reina and Kyle. Their moms were both in the army and naturally they became friends. It was hard to maintain contact not only the twins lived in L.A. but Kyle was in boarding school. It had go through Queen’s College in South Africa and Le Rosey in Switzerland. It was nice but he really liked the thought of spending the rest of the year at St. Henry. His friends were so excited at the thought of Kyle coming back. 


	3. From the Sea to the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle moved. Reunited with his long time friend and met new people. Maybe it won’t be boring after all.

**I missed this, the beach, the sand, the sun. Between my friends begging me to stay and my ex girlfriend throwing tantrums the beach is what I needed. I stayed here for a few before returning to my soon ex home. My parents were packing and Reina was finishing her last box. Me? I packed everything this morning. I talked to them for a few before going to bed. We’re leaving at 4:00 am so better get some sleep. I was sleeping peacefully when my sister wake me up in the pettiest way possible with a trumpet.**

**"Wake up Big head."**

**"Reina?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Fuck you."**

**"Incest isn’t my thing."**

**"Eww."**

**I skip the boring part I slept during the trip only waking up to eat. Hopefully I was woke up when we got here. It was nice and modern. As I stepped outside I was welcomed by a cold ass breeze. My dad quickly asked for help and we naturally helped. After hours of unpacking , Swedish instructions and assemblage everything was ready. I was hungry as fuck when Reina stepped in.**

**"Wanna grab something?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Cool See you downstairs." She said sprinting away.**

**I texted Kevin to join us at the local dinner when I heard Fiona’s claxon. Yes my Lamborghini is named Fiona. I sprinted my way outside but it was too late Reina was in the conductor seat. I got in the car hoping that I won’t die on the road. After wandering around we finally made it to Pop’s. We ordered and joined Kevin who was waiting for us accompanied by a blonde girl with blue eyes.**

**"Kevin Keller."**

**"Kyle Lane." He said as we hugged.**

**"What about me?"**

**"I haven’t forgot about you." He said as he hugged her.**

**"Betty I present you Kyle and Reina from ,Reina and Kyle I present you Betty."**

**"Nice to meet you."**

**"Nice to meet you too." We both said.**

**"When did you move?"**

**"Just a hour ago."**

**" Rain Avenue?"**

**"How did you knew?"**

**"I knew that your mom’s extra self would buy this house the second I learned that y’all were coming.**

**"So how did you guys met?"**

**"Their mom was in the army with mine."  
**

**"We were like the only toddlers in the base."  
**

**"True."  
**

**We kept talking for a few Betty was Reina's tour guide, she was also editing the school newspaper and her parents owned the local one. She also told me that my guide was a boy named Archie. We were talking when a dark haired girl entered in and Betty made her sign to join us.  
**

**"Who are the new ones?"  
**

**"This is Kyle and Reina from LA."  
**

**"Enchantée Veronica Lodge."  
**

**"Lodge? As Hiram Lodge?"  
**

**"Yes?"**  
**"I think our fathers are rivals." Reina said as she seems to recognize Veronica.**

**"Wait you look familiar is your father Arthur Jimenez?"**

**"Yes." We both said.**  
**"Oh my God you're June's friend?"**  
 **"Hum I'm confused." Kevin said as Betty's face obviously expressed the same thing.**  
 **"Kyle and Reina are Friends with a friend of mine June Ben. She told me so much good about you both.**  
 **"Where did you met her? "**  
 **"New York and you?"**  
 **"Elementary School." We both said**  
 **"Though that we got closer at Le Rosey." I clarified**  
 **"Y'all were at Le Rosey?"**  
 **"HE was at Le Rosey I was in Ms.Seren Academy."**  
 **"Wait I'm confused," she said**  
 **"Well my brother here got in so many troubles that our parents shipped him to Switzerland while me I decided to stay In LA."**

**"How did you got in trouble at Queen's you keep bragging about how it was the best school."  
**

**"Well, someone put some drugs in my bag and I was expelled when they discovered that it wasn't me Thanks to my friend it was too late I was already at Le Rosey."  
**

**"Oh that explain a lot." Kevin said**  
**"Anyways How is the school."**  
 **"Hum not your usual boarding or private school, no uniforms , a football team and a cheerleader team , nice students, a newspaper, nice teacher for most of them." Betty said**  
 **"Oh."**  
 **"A girl moved a few weeks ago the Vixen are looking for a new member perhaps maybe you could try." Veronica suggested**  
 **"That's sound interesting just tell me when and where and I'll try."**  
 **"Also I think her brother left the team so Kyle interested?"**  
 **"Of course I am."**  
 **They kept talking Veronica's dad and The twin's father were rivals and they cousins eait to see their reaction when they gonna learn that they live in the same town , both shared a shared a mutual hostility. They also learned that Archie Kyle's guide was Veronica's boyfriend. At 11:00 pm each parties got back home.**  
 **When Veronica got home she was welcomed by her parents who were waiting for an answer.**  
 **"It's 11:20." Hermione stated.**  
 **"Hum yeah, I was with My Friends and the new ones in town."**  
 **"And? You know the rules Mija."**  
 **"Yes Daddykins but it just that we talked a lot I mean if I knew that the Jimenez twins were going to be in town I would've got to Pop's sooner." Veronica siad outting the emphasis on Jimenez**  
 **I thought that they had their mother's last name Hiram though to himself." Did you say Jimenez?"**  
 **"Yes they moved today. I'm going to sleep I have cheer practice tomorrow."**  
 **"Well..."**  
 **"Out of all people Arthur had to move here."**  
 **As the Lodges were discussing the Jimenez-Lane couple was waiting for their kids to got home.**  
 **"Before y'all got mad We got you Dinner."**  
 **"We already ate nice try though."**  
 **"Well it make more cupcakes and macaroons for me." Kyle said**  
 **"I always got room for dessert." Juliana said as she snactched the bag from her son's hands.**  
 **"But don't think that y'all can come here late at night and corrupting me with cupcakes and macaroons. "**  
 **"Sorry we were talking with Kevin and his friends."**  
 **"How is he doing?"**  
 **"Great And also we met Veronica Lodge."   Reina said emphasize the Lodge.**

 

**"Did you say Lodge?" "He has a kid? That man has kid Arthur's thought to himself**

***figural shivers at the thought.*  
**

**Yes. They moved last summer. I'm tired I'm going to sleep."  
**

**"Yeah me too "Goodnight." Reina said.**  


**"Out of all People He had to be in the same town."**  


**Come on y'all both grown men stop with that rivalry already. Also I don't mind him being in town It's been years since I last saw him.."  
**

**"Excuse me?"**  


**He was my friend remember? Just because y'all got a petty rivalry doesn't mean that I got to be involved and especially the kids.  
**

**"Did I say anything about the kids?"  
**

**"You were about to say "Don't get too close to the Lodge girl" to Kyle weren't you?"  
**

**Arthur rolled his eyes**

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language so I apologize in advances. Also if you ave any comments or tips leave them in the comments section I don’t bite:-)


End file.
